The need to connect lines, in particular pipes with different external diameters, comes about if pipes are found with different wall thicknesses, for example made of different materials, a situation which often occurs in the waste water and sanitary field. In arrangements of the type mentioned above used in the past have used compensating rings which have compensated for the diameter difference between the two pipes. However, this has proved to be both complicated and uneconomical since different compensating rings have had to be kept at the ready for different diameter differences. The compensating rings are located in a radial position inside the sealing sleeve and can therefore also have an adverse effect on the seal of the connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,348 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,948 propose pipe connections with a fixing sleeve which is based on a strip with overlapping ends. Although the overlapping ends can move towards each other, it is not possible to achieve a targeted spatial deformation process to adjust to the different external diameters of the pipes that are to be connected due to a lack of suitable three-dimensional deformation capacity, particularly in the central section of the fixing sleeve. The conventional arrangements are therefore not suitable for connecting two pipes with different external diameters.
On this basis, therefore, the aim of this invention is to improve a device of the type mentioned above using simple and low cost equipment so that compensating rings are no longer required, yet nevertheless a high level of safety and accuracy can be achieved.